Opération amour !
by Lilitsune
Summary: Tori est amoureuse de Hurley. Mais se confier à Sue, est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?


Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes (de très longues et nombreuses minutes) que Tori fixait Hurley Kane, l'air légèrement grincheuse.

Et à côté d'elle, après avoir vanté les qualités d'Erik pendant un long moment, Sue s'était finalement rendue compte de l'état pour le moins préoccupant de son amie et tentait depuis lors d'attirer désespérément son attention, sans succès.

Puis Tori se retourna brutalement vers la bleutée, manquant à cette dernière de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

« Sue. » le ton de la fille du premier ministre était sérieux, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus préoccupante...

« Comment on fait pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un ? » reprit la jeune fille.

Sue la fixa, puis porta son attention sur le jeune surfeur et un sourire grandit sur son visage alors que son regard se reposa à nouveau sur son amie. Elle soupira de soulagement. Aaah, ce n'était que ça alors... Mademoiselle se rendait enfin compte de ses sentiments !

« Hurley ? » demanda Sue, tout en sachant parfaitement bien qu'elle avait raison.

Le regard fuyant de Tori confirma sa pensée.

« Tu veux des conseils... de drague ? »

À côté de la bleutée, la fille du premier ministre japonais avait pris une jolie teinte couleur tomate et marmonnait quelques mots incompréhensibles que Sue prit pour un oui à sa question.

« Ah, Tori, ce que tu peux être naïve, par moment » soupira Suzette, ce qui lui valut un regard surprit et interrogateur de Tori.

Mais l'adolescente aux longs cheveux bleus ne s'expliqua pas, ce qui agaça Tori.

« Tu vas m'aider, ou pas ? » commença à s'emporter Tori, devant le manque de réponse de son amie.

« Ou pas. » répondit simplement Sue avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sa réaction pouvait étonner beaucoup de monde, après tout Sue adorait se mêler des histoires d'amour des autres, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Elle n'allait pas perdre du temps inutilement avec le couple Hurley et Tori alors que ces deux-là craquaient évidemment sur l'autre, alors que c'était le moment idéal pour passer beaucoup de temps avec son mamour, le magicien du ballon, Erik Eagle. Elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis quelques semaines, autant dire une éternité, et elle comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu. Sans oublier qu'elle devait s'assurer que Silvia (ni aucune autre fille d'ailleurs) n'ait pas profité de son absence pour se rapprocher de son cher et tendre, même si cette dernière semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour Mark Evans, elle devait rester sur ses gardes.

Tori, excédée par le comportement de son amie qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, se leva de sa chaise et quitta la table, plateau en main. Si Sue refusait de l'aider, elle se débrouillerai toute seule, un point c'est tout. La bleutée sourit en la voyant s'asseoir à la table où se trouvait Hurley, qui mangeait au côté de Darren et de Célia.

Avant de soupirer en remarquant que la demoiselle évitait de croiser le regard d'Hurley et même d'intéragir avec lui. Ils étaient pas sortis de l'auberge, dis donc.

Puis Hurley se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à Tori, et celle-ci rougit furieusement puis baissa la tête pour se concentrer entièrement sur son assiette.

« Allez, Tori, répond quoi ! Dis juste oui ou non ! » s'exclama le surfeur.

« Non ! » répondit aussitôt la concernée.

Célia et Darren les regardèrent un instant, essayant de deviner le sujet de la conversation de leurs amis, puis haussèrent les épaules et abandonnèrent. Ayant fini l'intégralité de leur plateau, ils s'excusèrent auprès de Tori et Hurley et quittèrent la table, ce qui décrocha un grand sourire à Suzette. Tori et Hurley étaient enfin seuls. Enfin, pas vraiment, car le réfectoire était bondé de monde, mais au moins, il n'y avait plus aucun gêneur à leur table, même si Sue appréciait grandement Darren et Célia. Bon d'accord, elle avait eu un peu de mal avec Darren au début, le voyant comme un potentiel obstacle à la relation de Tori et du surfeur, mais il était tellement obnubilé par Mark qu'elle avait laissé ses doutes de côté. De toute façon, l'instinct féminin de Sue lui disait que Hurley était 100% hétéro, et surtout qu'il craquait à 100% sur Tori, et ça personne ne pouvait rien y changer.

« Mais tu peux me le dire à moi ! » insista Hurley.

« Mais il n'y a rien à dire ! » s'emporta Tori, osant soutenir le regard de Hurley avant de finalement reporter à nouveau sa concentration sur son plateau.

De son côté, Suzette regardait toujours le couple-en-devenir avec toute la discrétion dont elle pouvait faire preuve, c'est-à-dire qu'elle était aussi discrète qu'un éléphant dans un troupeau de souris, mais les deux adolescents semblaient trop absorbés par leur conversation pour la remarquer. Malheureusement, elle n'arrivait pas à saisir toute la conversation, mais au vu de l'attitude gênée de Tori et de celle de Hurley et des quelques bribes de phrases qu'elle avait compris...

Hurley venait-il de draguer Tori ? Ou mieux lui avait-il demandé de sortir avec lui ?

Si c'était véritablement ça, et c'était probablement véritablement ça, cette journée serait la meilleure journée de sa vie. Enfin, juste après toutes les journées qu'elle passait en compagnie d'Erik, bien sûr, cela va de soit.

Minute. Sue avait entendu un "Non". Est-ce que Tori aurait refusé la demande de Hurley ? Mais. Mais. Mais. Stupide, stupide, stupide Victoria Vanguard. Alors qu'elle lui avait demandé de l'aide quelques minutes auparavant ? Mais ça n'avait aucun sens !

On dirait bien qu'elle allait tout de même devoir s'en mêler. A la vitesse de la lumière, elle fonça jusqu'à la table des deux adolescents et saisit Tori par le poignet avant de l'entraînement dans un coin de la pièce, le plus loin possible de Hurley.

« T'es stupide ? Pourquoi tu lui a dit non ? Tu tenais ta chance ! Aaaaah, non mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide ! Stupide, stupide, stupide ! »

Tori lui jeta un regard perdu.

« Pourquoi j'aurais dit oui ? Il m'a demandé si j'étais amoureuse de Mark, pas de lui ! » s'écria Tori.

Suzette ouvrit la bouche... pour la refermer aussitôt. Effectivement, ça paraissait un peu plus logique maintenant. De toute façon, c'était compliqué leur histoire. Au moins, avec Erik, c'était simple. Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait, et hop, le parfait amour. Ils formaient vraiment un couple parfait.

« Bon, la déesse de l'amour va prendre les choses en mains... » déclara Sue d'une voix forte.

« La déesse de l'am... Qu'est-ce que vient faire Aphrodite dans cette histoire ? Il est pas en Corée ? » s'étonna Tori.

« JE PARLAIS DE MOI ! » cria Sue.

Pfff, d'où ce coréen de malheur s'y connaissait en histoire d'amour ? D'accord, Aphrodite c'est le nom de la déesse de l'amour mais c'est pas une raison ! Pareil, Byron Love, ce "Love" ne signifie rien ! L'experte en amour, c'est elle, la grande Suzette Heartland !

Et elle allait le prouver de ce pas !

D'un pas déterminé, Sue se dirigea vers Hurley. Arrivée à sa table, elle posa sa main sur la table. Hurley releva la tête vers Sue. En voyant l'air qu'elle arborait, il ne fut pas vraiment rassuré. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il n'allait pas aimer et qu'il ferait mieux de fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Si c'est par rapport à ce que j'ai dis à Tori, je rigol- »

Sue ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer quelques phrases à l'oreille.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, Hurley se leva précipitamment de sa chaise pour aller à la rencontre de Tori. Cette dernière l'avait bien remarqué et fixait désormais le plafond, en sifflotant innocemment, tandis que ses joues s'empourpraient de plus en plus.

Sue fixait la scène avec la plus grande attention, et ne put retenir un petit cri de joie -ou de fangirl au choix- lorsque Hurley embrassa Tori sans prévenir.

Voilà une bonne chose de réglé. C'était qui la déesse de l'amour alors ? C'était Sue !

« Bien, maintenant, où est mamour ? »

* * *

Hello ! Me revoilà enfin ! Désolée pour l'absence, j'ai eu une grande panne d'inspiration et ça commence finalement à revenir ! Je serais sûrement beaucoup moins productive qu'avant mais je vais quand même essayer de vous pondre un ou deux OS de temps en temps éwè

Bref, pensez à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :3


End file.
